Dinner
by elissaviss12
Summary: when Castle and Beckett get together for dinner.  this is my first time writing so dont be too mean. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Beckett had a terrible day, it was the slowest day she had in ages. The murder was simple, there first suspect was the murderer. He had killed his girlfriend because he thought she was cheating on him. She had finished all the paperwork, all she wanted to do was go home and take a relaxing bath. But the slowest thing about the day was Castle wasn't there, he was saying goodbye to his mother and daughter. His red headed daughter was going to L.A. with Ashley, and his blue eyed mother was going to an overnight hosted by her acting academy.

Beckett knew Castle would be back by now but just to make sure She grabbed her pone and texted. _Hey Castle are you home yet? :) _

Within seconds Castle texted back _Why my dear detective are you worried about my whereabouts? Yes, as a matter-a-fact I am back why were you wondering?_

Beckett read the text and started typing back, _Castle I could care less about where you are I was just wondering if you were back so maybe we could go get a burger or something._

Beckett was questioning what was taking so long, then her phone buzzed _I have a better idea, you could come over and we could make dinner together… does that sound fun?_

Beckett got it and couldn't help but smile she texted back _sounds like a deal. I'll be at your place in 20 minutes._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett got there as fast as she could; she hadn't seen Castle all day and was excited to see his brown hair and blue eyes. It was almost Christmas, so it took her extra log to get to his house because of the beautiful white snow falling delicately from the sky. She knew Castle would have a tree up and have decorations all over his house; she was excited what his creative mind came up with.

She thankfully got there in 20 minutes. She walked up to the door and after she only knocked once Castle opened the door and greeted her. "Beckett I see you got here right on time." He took her coat and hung it up in the hallway. Beckett looked around at the beautiful tree with glass ordainments and green and red scattered all over his apartment. Once she was done grazing the living space she rubbed her hands together in preparation and asked "So what will we be making today?"

Castle answered "Well detective I am open to anything what would you like to eat?" She said "Mmm pasta sounds good right about now."

In an instant Castle went to the cabinet and grabbed the flour, eggs, olive oil, salt, and water. He then pulled Beckett over into the kitchen area with him and they began. In a large bowl Castle poured 1 ½ cups of flour in first. He didn't quite realize that pouring it all in in one quick motion would cause it to get all over. It got it Beckett's hair and all over her face. Castle quickly realizing what he had done took his hands and tried to brush it out of her hair, the only problem was that he had already gotten flour on his hands making Beckett get more in her hair. She then took a bit on her fingertips and flicked it all at Castle. Castle then said "If we keep this up my kitchen will be a mess!" smiling in his usual Castle smile he got her to smile and nod in agreement.

Then Castle told Beckett to grab a fork out of the drawer. Beckett knew exactly where everything was placed because of all the times she had been there, once she got the fork Castle asked "Would you do the honors and crack the egg?" She took the egg out of Castle's hand and cracked in the flour. Castle then drizzled in 2 tablespoons of olive oil and one tablespoon if salt. Castle then added the last ingredient, ¼ cup of water.

Once it was all in the bowl Beckett started to stir. She wasn't having any troubles, but Castle said "Beckett it seems as if u are having difficulty stirring that mixture." Beckett responded "Actually I'm doing very fine but thanks for your concern." Castle's puppy dog eyes then came upon his face. "But Beckett this is the most fun part!" Then Beckett said "I know that's why I want to stir it!" Castle then suggested "Fine, why don't we stir together." Beckett agreed.

Castle and Beckett stood next to each other both stirring the mixture. At first Beckett felt awkward because Castle's hands were on top of hers, but within a few seconds the feeling of his hands became soothing. The dough was finally ready so they took it out of the bowl and molded it into a perfect circle. They then wrapped it in plastic wrap and let it rest for 30 minutes.

The two then went into Castles master bathroom and washed all the flour off of their clothes, hair and skin. Once they were done they went back out to the living space and thought about how to pass that half hour. Castle then suggested "We could go for a walk, it's not quite dark yet and the snow is beautiful." Beckett thought for a minute and realized it was a great idea. Castle went to grab his coat while Beckett put her Uggs back on. Castle came back to her to help her put her coat back on she then grabbed her hat, which looked beautiful with her curls, and thy headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked outside they both looked up at the beautiful snow falling but looked back down because the heavy snowfall was getting into their eyes. They took a few more steps and suddenly Beckett slipped on a patch of black ice, causing Castle to open his arms and catch. They both looked at each other for a good 5 seconds but then broke out in laughter. Beckett was still wrapped in Castles' arms, so he got her situated back up and grabbed her hand. "Castle what do you think you're doing?" "Beckett I just so happen to be holding your hand so in case you fall, again, I will be right here to catch you." Beckett just rolled her eyes and went along with Castle.

Just as they started up there walk again, the snow got a little heavier. It was sticking to their hair and eyelashes. Castle looked at Beckett and said "Wow you really look beautiful today, I mean not that you don't always look beautiful, well I mean you look extra beautiful today." Beckett looked at him and smiled. They stared at each other for a while not even realizing that they were still holding hands.

Just then Castles 4 year old twin neighbors came up to them. Kassem, the boy, looked up at them and asked "Mr. Castle are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" He then looked at his twin sister Lilly and they giggled. Castle responded "No Kassem we are just really good friends." Lilly, who has never talked to Castle before, said "You guys look happy together." Beckett and Castle looked at each other both smiling. Then Kassem, being the little 4 year old he is asked "Have you guys kissed yet?" Both Castle and Beckett didn't know what to say, sure they had kissed but the question was what the other person was going to say. They looked at each other for a long moment, suddenly the twins mom called them "Kassem, Lilly time for dinner!" That made Castle and Beckett realize where they were. Kassem said "Goodbye Mr. Castle and your girlfriend is really pretty!" Castle laughed and said "Kassem she is not my girlfriend."

Kassem and Lilly went back into their house leaving Castle and Beckett alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

Castle and Beckett walked together, talking about previous cases and plans for the future. Beckett ran way in front of Castle, and he chased after her, she jumped into the snow and threw a perfectly packed snow ball right at Castle's face. He brushed the remaining cold white ice off of his chilled face, and picked up a scoop of snow and threw it at Beckett. She giggled and got up off the ground and ran over to Castles side, suddenly she pushed him onto the ground and came tumbling on top of him. They tackled each other in the snow for a little while, but when they became tired the stopped in the snow and laid there next to each other. Beckett said "Umm wow Castle, this was not the best idea, my clothes are all wet and I don't have a change at your place." Castle responded "That's okay; you can borrow some of my clothes." "Thanks." Beckett said. About five minutes later Castle turned to Beckett and said "Soo… Beckett you know when Kassem and Lilly were talking to us" "Mhm" "Well Kassem asked if we have kis…" Just at that exact moment Castles' time buzzer went off telling them that the dough ball was ready. They stopped talking and ran back to the house excited to finish making the pasta and eat.

They got back to Castles' abode, brushing the snow off each other; they stripped of their outdoor clothing. They ran through the house, right to Castles' bedroom. Grabbing towels, Castle got out a pair of sweatpants and a large tee shirt for Beckett to ware. He also got himself out some comfy clothes. Castle told Beckett to go to the bathroom to change while she would change in the room. Beckett went into the bathroom with her clothes to change, while Castle changed in the bedroom. When they were done Beckett came out, she had to roll his pants like four times in order to get them to fit. She had also thrown her hair up into a messy bun, Castle thought she looked beautiful.

They went back into the kitchen and grabbed the pasta machine and the ball of dough, Castle also got a rolling pin to get the dough started. Beckett rolled the dough and Castle got the machine set on high. Castle put the dough threw it a couple times until it was flat enough to see through, then they started cutting. They cut the noodles into long thin strips, and then they let the pasta dry. The two then started on the sauce. Castle took out some fresh tomatoes, mushrooms, basil and spices. They mashed the tomatoes, and chopped the other vegetables. Then they put it over the stove to cook. They started boiling the water because the pasta was almost drying. When it was done they took it and dropped it into the boiling water.

Dinner was almost done; they set the table for the two of them, got the food and began to eat. They started there dinner and Beckett started talking, "so Castle have you been writing lately?" Castle responded, "Yes, actually I'm working on the next book, although I have not came up with a title yet. Detective have u got any ideas?" Beckett laughed "I'll get back to you on that one Castle!"

They finished up dinner and cleaned up, it was only 9.30 so Castle asked Beckett if she would like to stay for some wine. Beckett responded with a quick yes, so Castle got some blankets and lit the fire. They both sat down at different ends of the couch. They were cuddling in blankets and talking. Beckett said "So Castle… what do you want for Christmas?" "Well now that you mention it Firefly on DVD would be great. Or maybe a Snuggie, yeah a Snuggie is great." "And my dear detective what would you like?" Castle for Christmas I would like… a puppy!" "REALLY?" "Castle no, I don't know what I want, a new jacket maybe." Castle responded "Well that is good to know." Castle got a and grabbed the wine because they were both out, he filled the glasses back up, and he sat sown a substantially closer to Beckett. Beckett realized he had sad closer so she moved her legs further to herself so is he wanted to he could move in more. About 2 minutes later he moved in and did the most basic move of all time, he yawned and put his arm over her shoulder. Beckett said "Wow Castle really? Way to bust the move castle, and in the most used way, you are a writer you couldn't have come up with a more creative way to do it?" Castle replied "Well, you don't mind, do you?" Beckett smiled slightly and shook her head.


End file.
